Kiss me slowly
by chocolateCherries45
Summary: A small drabble I did for a friend's birthday. In which Dave convinces John to sing with him and they both do gay duets together and kiss.


**(A/N: i am sorry if i got the lyrics wrong ): but ahh listen to this while you read uwu watch?v=5rjcNsLezW8&list=FLY83gendPGKpkU7WIXdNSCg)**

"Dude, no I can't sing. Remember? I'm the piano guy, you're the shitty rap and beats guy. Man can you even sing?"

"Come on John. Doooo it. Hey, my raps aren't shitty. You just have bad non-rebatable, with no refund ears mister."

"Whatever Dave, I'm still not doing a gay-ass duet with you. I've never sung before…"

"Then what better time than now, John? I bet you'll be real good at it. On Strider's honor, I won't laugh, snicker, giggle or put this up on YouTube for all your potential dates to see."

"Oh please.. I only sing in the shower and those are private concerts, boy."

"What can I do to get backstage~"

"S-shut up, Dave."

"I'm warning you; I'll pull the "pleases" and the puppy eyes out. Weapons of mass destruction man. Destroyed Hiroshima with these eyes" Dave dramatically took off his shades and stared at him, eyes wide open in the most ironically cute pout ever. Shit, Dave was cute when he wanted to be. John blushed a bit and felt himself cave in but no, he must resist those beautiful Strider eyes.

"Please? Please? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Come on, sing a love song with me. I'll even watch more of your shitty movies. Pleaseeee?"

"Okay, you got me now Strider. Ughh fine I'll do it. What's the gayest, most homosexual song do you want to do?"

"Score! The Strider eyes always win. Oh, hold on.." Dave leans over to John's ear, breath ghosting over, making John blush a bit. He whispered the song into his ear and John nodded, knowing what he was talking about. Placing his hands on the piano, he started the melody with a D major chord. Fingers strumming along the keys, he waited for Dave to start singing.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me. Tonight don't leave me alone,_ Dave sang the first line: in a melodic voice, echoing throughout John's living room. He's not the best rapper but man can he sing and John knew that. He played the next chord albeit a bit nervously as he sang the next verse.

_W-walk with me, come and walk with meee. To the edge of all we've ever known._ Why didn't John sing more? Well, his voice wasn't exactly the most harmonious, cracking a bit in some parts but Dave loved it. This slightly high pitched, soprano voice suited John.

I can see you there with the city lights, fourteen floor and pale blue eyes, Dave casually winked in John's direction, earning a snicker from him.

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door. No, I could not want you more as I did right then,_

_As our heads leaned in._

_Well, I'm not sure what this gonna be_. Dave and John's voices mixed together as they sing this verse. It sounded absolutely perfect sweet, their voices intertwining in this romantic song.

_But with my eyes closed all I see is_

_Is the skyline through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run. Just kiss me…slowly._

They stop singing and playing to just..stare at each other. Wow, he has a beautiful voice and we sound so great together, they both thought. Dave leaned in and captured John's lips in his. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Dave and they sat there, lips locked in a kiss. Dave smirked under it, leaning in to deepen the kiss. John giggled and sucked on Dave's lower lip, eliciting a groan from him. They stayed like that until they had to part in order to breathe.

"Wow..we really did kiss slowly; just like the song. Hahah you're a great singer, Egburrito."

"Oh come on, you're just saying that to spare my fragile feelings. I'm no porcelain doll, Dave. I can take it."

"Haha your voice cracked but ehh it suits you. Why..don't we try another verse of it? More kisses are to come~" Dave gave John another chaste kiss.

"Screw the piano. I wanna kiss you now" John pulled Dave back into another kiss, making their own duet right there in his living room.


End file.
